A Very Extraordinary Scene
by Crystal Rose of Pollux
Summary: A collection of vignettes based on the Doctor Who Legacy game. Space-time is falling apart, and Doctors and companions are scattered through time, trying to find each other. Through it all, the Second Doctor and Rory look after each other and their ragtag group, hoping to be reunited with their missing Scots. Will feature multiple characters, but with main focus on Two and Rory.
1. Here I Stand

_Notes: the characters aren't mine, and the story is! I started playing Doctor Who Legacy a few days ago, and decided to start a series of vignettes about it, much like my other vignette series. As Two is my Doctor, I decided to focus on him (it is possible to get him at the start of the game if you used the temporary FB code), and on Rory, who is available early on and is definitely one of my favorite New Who companions. Expect other characters to be featured in various vignettes later on, and also expect Jamie to have some sort of presence, even if he isn't here physically as of yet. Also, I've set this as Season 6B for Two's part of the timeline (specifically, taking place after "The Two Doctors"), but this vignette series is going to be separate from my main Doctor Who fic 'verse (though I will still be updating fics in that 'verse, as well as this)._

_Vignette one focuses on Two and Rory familiarizing themselves with each other after the events of the "Asylum of the Daleks: Intensive Care" and "Dalek Paradox" levels, with a bit of Eleven and Ten and the other available companions at this point_.

* * *

The Doctor knew it was useless, but he couldn't help but search anyway, through the wreckage of the Dalek asylum. He was getting used to fruitless searches. One moment, he had been with Jamie, reassuring him that the whole mess with the Sontarans and the Androgums had been finished, and the next minute, a tear in space and time had torn them apart.

The next thing the Doctor knew, he found himself staring at his future self—a younger-looking man who dressed in a fashion very similar to him. This version of himself was accompanied by a Siluran and human—Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint. And Jamie was nowhere to be found.

His other self was quick to explain what had happened; the Sontarans _had_ gotten control of time-travel technology, after all. Jamie's Doctor's blood froze in his veins; that had been exactly what he and Peri's Doctor had been trying to avoid during their tangle with the Sontarans and Androgums—and all that, it seemed, had been absolutely for naught…

Nevertheless, the Doctor decided to join his older self, in the hopes that they would find Jamie. They found Emperor Porridge, and then one of the older Doctor's companions, but still, no sign of the piper…

"Are you looking for something in particular?" a voice asked.

Jamie's Doctor gave a frightened little jump, and he whirled around to see nurse Rory Williams, who was the first of the future Doctor's companions they had reunited with. Rory's Doctor had very nearly broke down upon finding him here at the Dalek Asylum, sharing a hug with him and blathering about New York and Angels, and Rory assuring him that he and someone named Amy were doing fine in New York, except that they got separated when time tore apart there.

Rory's Doctor had then introduced the nurse to Jamie's Doctor. It had taken Rory a moment to understand the concept of regeneration, but he seemed to get the gist of it. At any rate, he was treating Jamie's Doctor as warmly as he treated his own, and was now walking over to him, trying to help him find whatever he was looking for.

"Oh…" Jamie's Doctor sighed. "I've been looking for my companion, Jamie."

"Yeah," Rory said. "My Doctor mentioned that. You don't know where he is—where he would be?"

"No…" the younger Doctor sighed. "I remember I asked him to hold onto the Stattenheim remote control… If he has any sense at all, he'll use it and get inside the TARDIS, where he'll be relatively safe… She'll guide him away from the temporal ruptures, but as those ruptures grow, there'll be fewer places to run to… "

"He mentioned that, too—my Doctor, I mean," Rory said. "We have to repair the damage the Sontarans have caused. I'm worried about Amy—my wife. I don't know where she ended up…"

_He's trying so hard to be brave_, the younger Doctor realized, sadly. _Just like Jamie would_…

"I thought there might be a chance that Jamie would be here, since you ended up here, as well," the younger Doctor admitted.

"I've… been wandering around the Dalek asylum for a while," Rory said. "There's… there's no one else here. Well, no one else other than the Daleks and Dalek puppets… I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright," Jamie's Doctor said, gently patting him on the shoulder. "We won't stop looking until we find them."

"Yeah. Yeah, we'll keep looking."

The little Doctor sighed again, looking around the fallen Daleks.

"I know you were probably running for your life," he said. "But you didn't happen upon three Daleks with markings on them, did you? Little Greek markings—Alpha, Beta, and Omega?"

Rory shook his head.

"Ah. So much the better, then," the Doctor sighed. "They don't deserve to end up here, anyway."

"Those Daleks are on our side, then?" Rory asked.

"Oh, they would be," the little Time Lord assured him. "They have Jamie's DNA; they most definitely—"

"Oi!" Rory's Doctor exclaimed, finally finding them. "What are you two doing over here? We need to get a move-on! Vastra, Jenny, and Porridge are waiting for you!"

"Sorry!" Jamie's Doctor and Rory said, in unison, as they headed back to the older Doctor's TARDIS.

"The TARDIS has picked up signals of a huge paradox," Rory's Doctor said, as he headed for the control panel. "If we just…" He trailed off as Jamie's Doctor already had his hands on the controls. "I beg your pardon! This is my TARDIS, not yours!"

"Yes, but I was always able to fly her far better than you ever could!" Jamie's Doctor quipped.

"Better!? Excuse me, but if my memory serves me correctly, I can give you a nice, long list of places we intended to go but never got to when I was you! We only ended up in the Highlands because of a navigational error!"

"I fully intended to go to the Highlands—just as I fully intend to find a certain missing Highlander!"

"I want to find Jamie, too—and Amy! And anyone else displaced by this plot by the Sontarans. But I need to be the one in charge here—don't you even _think_ of changing the desktop theme! No, no, _no_! Get your hand off of that!"

"I don't like it!"

Rory trudged over to where the other companions where watching and waiting.

"Can we expect a lot of this?" he asked.

Vastra responded with a knowing nod.

* * *

In the time that it took for the two Doctors to stop bickering, the TARDIS had enough and took off for the paradox on her own. After dealing with a Reaper and clearing the paradox, the Doctors found themselves joined by another one of their incarnations—the one with the pinstripe suit and stick-up hair.

"Hello!" he sighed, getting to his feet. "Right. Paradox. Fixed that up, I see. More to take care of, I suppose? Well, then—_allons-y_!"

Wordlessly, the other two Doctors watched as he headed inside the TARDIS.

"Sand Shoes," Rory's Doctor murmured, after a moment. "Of all the other ones it could've been, it was Sand Shoes."

"At least it wasn't the dandy," Jamie's Doctor huffed. He then smirked. "Oh, look, he doesn't like your desktop theme, either!"

"Wha—_HEY_!"

The older Doctor ran back into the TARDIS as Rory held his arms up, exasperated.

"I thought we were on a mission…" he said, to no one in particular. "You know, save the universe from falling apart?"

"Trust me on this," Jamie's Doctor said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "When it comes to getting done what needs to be done, me and my other selves will get it done. This portion of time is stabilized; they can afford to banter for a little bit." He sighed. "That _is_ an atrocious choice of TARDIS interior, though, I must say. He actually got rid of the roundels! Why, I ask you…?"

Vastra started at him in silence for a moment before nodding to Jenny; the two of them, followed by Porridge, headed back inside the TARDIS. Rory gave Jamie's Doctor an "Are we joining them?" look.

The Doctor nodded, and led him inside the TARDIS, as well. As he suspected, his older selves had stopped squabbling, and were setting the TARDIS for their next destination. Vastra was already developing battle strategies with Jenny and Porridge.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Jamie's Doctor asked Rory.

"I'm… not much of a fighter. I'm a nurse."

"My older self would disagree," the little Time Lord said, with a smile, as he handed Rory a cup of tea and poured one for himself. "Something he mentioned about 'The Last Centurion?' …And also something about knocking out a dictator and stuffing him into a closet?"

"Extenuating circumstances…"

"Oh, I know, I know. You're quite a lot like me, you know. Well, not counting the obvious human-Gallifreyan differences, of course. We're nurturers by nature; we enjoy looking after others. But one thing is for certain; you never want to anger us, especially if our loved ones are in danger."

Rory glanced at his reflection in the tea, thinking about the Battle of Demons Run, and then looked back at the Doctor.

"Yeah," he said, at last, finding it odd that there actually was an incarnation of the Doctor he could relate to.

The younger Doctor smiled.

"We'll find them, you'll see," he assured the nurse. "Jamie and Amy. We'll find them _and_ fix this Sontaran mess."

"You're so confident. …You're so _young_," Rory realized. "Compared to them, I mean." He nodded in the direction of the older Doctors. "You don't know what's coming, do you? What turns you into them?"

"No," the young Doctor admitted. "And I have absolutely no desire to know until it happens, if that's what makes my other selves so jaded—especially when recent events in my own timeline have caused me to become slightly jaded as it is. But I see the same look in their eyes that I can see in yours. Two thousand years, was it? You're older than all of us. You've seen much, as well."

Rory gave a nod.

"Hopefully, we both won't end up further jaded by all this."

"Hopefully," the younger Doctor agreed, as he took a drink of his tea.

Rory watched him for a moment before starting on his own tea. He still had reservations about this whole endeavor, but to see this version of the Doctor so hopeful and optimistic definitely helped to slightly ease his worries.


	2. Raison D'être

_Notes: This piece takes place during the Snowmen levels. I'm still not entirely sure as to whether my Legacy-verse fics are part of my main 'verse or not, which is why I haven't referenced specific fics from there, but I do put Two and Jamie's timeline in the game as Season 6B (which is why Goth is mentioned), specifically after "The Two Doctors."_

* * *

Soon after finding the Doctor whom Rory's Doctor called "Sand Shoes," the team soon found themselves under attack by Sontarans. The battle was tiring, and coupled with previous long days of having searched for Jamie, the youngest of the three Doctors retreated to the TARDIS study for a quick catnap.

And, for him, like so many others, sleep opened the gates to the world of dreams—

* * *

_Life was now reaching some semblance of normalcy for the Doctor now that Jamie was traveling with him again. It would never be truly normal; he knew that as long as they liked, the Time Lords had him on a tether, which they could draw in at any moment they chose. But Jamie made it bearable. And the Time Lords had to admit that it was easier dealing with him with Jamie around._

_Jamie did seem enthralled by Gallifrey's beauty; he longed to traverse the land beyond the Citadel—one day, the Doctor promised, when he received a bit more freedom from the Celestial Intervention Agency, they would go._

_The Doctor had a feeling that if it wasn't for the fact that the Time Lords had inflicted a criminal status upon the Doctor, Jamie would have opened his heart and his arms to them—and they would have fallen for his charms as he had…_

…_Well… all but one of them, anyway._

_Goth looked down upon Jamie with utter disdain, almost as much as he looked down upon the Doctor. And the Doctor went to great lengths to keep Jamie out of Goth's way whenever they were on Gallifrey. But there was one occasion when he was not successful in that endeavor—when he had been held up explaining a mission report, and Jamie had been waiting for him outside in the corridor._

_He had heard Goth talking, and Jamie replying, and Goth speaking again, in a louder tone, making it very difficult for the Doctor to explain his report. And then, suddenly, it went very quiet outside._

_Finally, when the Doctor was allowed to leave, he hurried out to the corridor to see a rather despondent Jamie standing there, with Goth nowhere to be seen._

"_What did he say to you, Jamie?" the Doctor asked, gently._

_Jamie shook his head._

"_It was nothing. Just… just putting ye doon and saying that if he'd had his way, ye'd be changed and in exile now, and I'd nae remember ye."_

"…_Yes, he'd take great joy in that, I'm sure," the Doctor said, frowning slightly. He was able to tell when Jamie wasn't telling him the truth—or, at least, the whole truth. And this time was one of them. "Still, he doesn't get the final say; the other two members of the Tribunal changed their minds and decided that I'd be better off working for the Agency. …But we don't need to discuss any of this here; we can go back to the TARDIS and discuss it there. We've got a little time for ourselves again; I suggest we make the most of it."_

_Normally, the prospect of time for themselves was a surefire way to cheer the Scot up, but, today, it wasn't working. Jamie silently headed back towards the TARDIS, and the Doctor followed him, wringing his hands in worry._

"_Jamie… Jamie, please tell me…"_

"_I'm hungry," the piper said, quietly. "I'm going to go find something to eat…"_

_Jamie ambled off._

"_Alright, then," the Doctor said. "I'll… I'll go have a bath."_

_Perhaps Jamie just needed some time alone, he thought, seeing the piper dart off down the corridor. Still, he would need to talk to him later—and find out exactly what Goth had said to him._

_The Doctor was surprised to see that Jamie had quickly retrieved the Doctor's robe and slippers and had placed them in the bathroom beside his towel, and had already started filling the bathtub for him._

"_Oh, how thoughtful…" the Doctor sighed. Even when upset, Jamie always thought of him first._

_He had a leisurely bath, put on his robe and slippers, and headed to the study, where he found Jamie pouring a cup of tea._

"_Thank you, Jamie, that's quite…" He trailed off as the Scot handed him the tea. "Ah, this isn't your special whisky-fortified blend, is it?"_

"_No, Doctor. Just regular Darjeeling."_

"_Oh, good." He took a drink of the tea as the fire crackled away in the hearth. "Jamie, we need to discuss what Goth said to you."_

"_There's nothing to discuss, Doctor," Jamie said. "I told ye what he told me."_

"_That, and what else?"_

"_Nothing!" Jamie insisted. "He just… reminded me of some things, that's all. One thing, actually."_

_The Doctor froze, the teacup an inch from his mouth._

"_What exactly was this thing he reminded you of?"_

_Jamie's face turned beet red, and he looked down at his feet._

"_The things that were my fault… Well, one thing." The piper looked up. "Doctor… I'm sorry."_

"_For what!?" the Doctor asked. "Jamie, you've never done anything but help me!"_

"_The Great Intelligence," Jamie said, blinking back tears. "I let it go when ye were trying to drain in in 1968—in the Underground. There's… there's trouble in the future—yer future… The Intelligence is returning, and ye're in danger!"_

"_Now, Jamie…"_

"_Ye're in danger, Doctor! The Intelligence is returning for ye!"_

"_Jamie—"_

"_The Intelligence!"_

* * *

"Doctor?"

"The… the Intelligence…?" the Doctor repeated, in his sleep. "Jamie, I don't understand…"

"Doctor?"

The Time Lord gave a start as someone gently shook his shoulder.

"Sorry I had to wake you; the other Doctors told me to—"

"Oh, yes. Yes, thank you, Jamie."

There was a pause.

"I'm Rory."

"Oh…" the Doctor looked up now, seeing the other's face. "Yes, of course you are. Terribly sorry; force of habit…"

"It's fine," Rory said. "Anyway, the other Doctors wanted me to wake you—let you know that we've landed in London, 1892. There's another temporal disturbance."

"And they can't handle it without me?" the Doctor smirked, getting up. "Very well, if they need my expertise, they shall have it. Do you need a refresher on using those Gallifreyan gems?"

"I think I've got the knack of it," Rory answered. "Funny how my Doctor never used them before."

"Well, I imagine it was because they aren't as plentiful as they are now," the Doctor sighed. "Because of the time disruptions, they're practically falling from the sky. Still, it's fortunate for us, isn't it?"

And as the Doctor and Rory joined the others outside, finding themselves under a baraage of ambulatory snowmen and ice sculptures, they and the others plowed their way through with gems, sonic screwdrivers, blades, and explosives.

It was then that Jamie's Doctor screeched to an abrupt halt as a Sontaran up ahead started calling out to them.

"_Another_ one? he snarled, rearing his arm back to hurl a trio of powered-up gems.

"No! Wait!" Rory's Doctor said, frantically waving his arms at his past self. "That's Strax!"

The name meant nothing to him, and Rory was the one who quickly locked his arms around the little Time Lord to keep him from attacking Strax.

"That one's on our side!" the nurse exclaimed.

"Impossible—they're a clone race, all thinking with the same, murderous mind!"

"I know it is hard to believe, but Strax is devoted to us and our cause," Vastra assured him. "Jenny and I left him here when we traveled with your older self."

"You play a dangerous game, Madame," the young Doctor said. "And you can let me go, you know, Rory!"

Rory released him, exhaling with relief.

Sand Shoes seemed skeptical about Strax, as well; as the Sontaran approached, he clutched his sonic screwdriver, ready to go on the offensive if need be.

"Sir!" Strax exclaimed, looking from the other Doctors to Rory's Doctor. "Sir, I regret to inform you that the source of all this trouble is, once again, in the Simeon residence!"

"What, more of your ilk, controlling these ice and snow creatures?" Jamie's Doctor snarled.

"Don't mind him; he was plucked from his timestream just after a nasty experience with some other Sontarans," Rory's Doctor explained. "That, and we've been dealing with other Sontarans messing with time and space."

"I see," Strax said, unfazed. "I shall retrieve more weaponry to take with us, then; the armies of Sontar are well-stocked; you, as I recall, appear to be lacking."

"Strax, what about the source of the creatures?" Jenny reminded him.

"Ah, yes. It is in the Simeon residence, as I said—with Simeon nowhere to be seen. It appears to be taking its true form—an amorphous creature in a glass pyramid!"

Both hearts in all three Doctors' chests skipped a beat; and the youngest Doctor was forcefully reminded of the warning that Jamie had given him in his dream—

"_Ye're in danger, Doctor! The Intelligence is returning for ye!"_

"How do we attack it?" Sand Shoes asked, turning to the other Doctors, distracting Jamie's Doctor from his thoughts. "You know what a direct attack will result in—it'll try to take over one of them." He indicated the companions.

"We can't put them in any danger!" Jamie's Doctor said.

"Then it'll be the three of us," Rory's Doctor said.

"No. No, I don't think so," Rory said. "For one thing, Amy would never let me hear the end of it if I let you three go in there alone. I don't think River would let me hear the end of it, either. …And I wouldn't let myself hear the end of it, come to think of it."

"The Intelligence is sure to have reinforcements," Vastra said. "Even with the three of you, you might never reach it."

"Fine," Jamie's Doctor said. "We'll send the Sontaran in first."

"Oi!" Rory's Doctor exclaimed. "Strax isn't bait!"

But Strax looked delighted.

"Sir, I would consider it an honor to engage in combat with the Intelligence! I'll go get my grenades!"

"Strax!" Vastra chided him. "We'll have to attack together, in two waves."

"…Can I still get my grenades?"

"I've got plenty of firepower with me," Porridge said. "If that thing really is in a glass pyramid, all I'd have to do is get close enough to plant a charge to shatter the glass."

"But you're the emperor!" Jamie's Doctor exclaimed. "You can't just go walking up to the Intelligence like that!"

"I can if you cover me."

"…Right, then."

"And I'll cover you," Rory said.

"Right—no! Rory—"

"Look, it's like I said—I couldn't let you go in there with a clear conscience. If you're half as reckless as my Doctor is, then I need to be there with you."

Rory's Doctor made a frown of protest, which Rory ignored.

"Oh, very well," Jamie's Doctor said.

* * *

As Vastra had instructed, they attacked in waves—the older Doctors and the Paternoster Gang first, attacking the Snowmen, as the younger Doctor, Rory, and Porridge slipped through the fray.

"We'll only have one chance at this," the young Doctor said. "Rory, you and I will attack the Intelligence head-on while Porridge plants his charge. And for pity's sake, let me lead! Now, then… When I say 'run,' run."

"Right…"

"Run!"

The barrage of gems striking the Intelligence, burning its glass case proved to be the needed distraction; Porridge had planted the charge and slipped back into the Snowmen fray as the young Doctor and Rory continued to pelt the glass with gems.

"_You don't seem surprised to see me, Doctor_," the deep whisper issued from the glass pyramid. "_Did the Scots boy's message reach you?_"

Ever since finding out that the Intelligence had been involved, the Doctor had suspected that the dream was no mere dream. And now, the Intelligence had confirmed it.

"_He was so desperate to warn you about me—guilt, I expect. But he had no way to do it—except through the Dream World. …I wonder what happened to him—where he is, being hunted by Sontarans, and not for the first time, given the fear in his voice…_"

"What do you know!?" the young Doctor fumed, temporarily halting the gem barrage.

"_I know everything. I am information_—"

The explosion and shattering glass cut the Intelligence off; the Doctor pulled Rory away, trying to shield him from the flying shards. With a snarl, the amorphous Intelligence smashed through the window of the room, escaping into the night, and the Snowmen, who had been fighting the others, fell immobile.

"That's done it," Rory's Doctor sighed, seemingly not having heard the Intelligence's taunts about Jamie. "The Intelligence would have left this time and place and gone off somewhere else. We'll see it again, no doubt."

"No doubt…" Jamie's Doctor echoed.

He didn't join in the ensuing small celebration of their victory, and neither did Rory. As they gathered in the console room to plot the next course of action, Jamie's Doctor retreated to the study again, attempting to sit in the armchair and try to fall asleep. To his frustration, his brain was far too wired to allow it.

Rory, who had followed him into the study, cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to make sure the glass hadn't cut you too badly," the nurse said. "It was either me or Strax to be the one to check, and I thought you'd prefer me."

"You have no idea how correct you are," the Doctor stated, flatly, removing his frock coat and unbuttoning his shirt.

Rory went to work, looking for the cuts.

"Nothing too serious," he said. "But I'm going to disinfect them, anyway. Worst one's behind your ear, so I'm going to start with that; this might sting a little."

The Doctor hissed in pain as Rory gave the wound a quick spritz of disinfectant.

"…Okay, I lied; it'll sting a lot."

"Mmh," the Time Lord grumbled. "Just get on with it."

"Right," Rory said, and he fell silent for a moment as he finished treating the first cut and then began treating the rest. "…What exactly was the Intelligence talking about? It said that Jamie gave you a warning?"

"A dream," the young Time Lord said. "When you woke me up just before we headed into the fray, I was dreaming that Jamie was warning me about the Intelligence. Now that I think about it, I should have realized that it was Jamie using the Dream World to try to contact me—to really warn me. It started off as a memory, you see—there's this Time Lord on Gallifrey who gives us a very rough time of it…."

"But I thought…" Rory began, before trailing off. His Doctor had told him and Amy of the Last Great Time War—clearly, it hadn't happened for this Doctor yet. "Never mind; you were saying?"

"Well, the dream started off as the memory of a time that this Time Lord—Goth is his name—had put Jamie down due to being a 'primitive' human. Now, I've tried and tried to keep his self-confidence up, but Goth seems determined to undo all that I've done in that regard. This time was no different. How it happened in the real world, I'd had a bath, and Jamie made the tea, and we talked about how I knew that Jamie was brilliant. And, finally, he moved on from Goth's insults. This time, in the dream… Goth had taunted Jamie about the Intelligence… Jamie blames himself for a time in 1968 when I almost defeated it for good, and he only does that because I did snap at him for it at the time—I regret that now with every fiber of my being, but it's certainly stuck with him all these years!"

"And, in the dream, Jamie started to warn you about it coming back for you?" Rory asked.

"Yes. I thought it was a coincidence at first, but the Intelligence's taunts made it clear; Jamie's on the run from the Sontarans—and we only just got past that horrendous mess involving them and the Androgums! The Sontarans hunted him for days, and now they're hunting him again—and he's _still_ taking the time to feel guilty over what happened in 1968! Is he even safe!? Is he alright!?"

"If he managed to find a place to sleep and enter the Dream World, that's a good sign," Rory said. "And even if he dies in the Dream World, he'll just wake up. …Please don't ask me to elaborate on that; I'd rather not talk about it, but trust me on it."

"Yes…"

"You were trying to fall asleep again, weren't you? To try to see him?"

"I've found a way to contact him; you can't quite blame me, can you?" the Doctor asked, with a sigh.

"No," Rory admitted. "But you know forcing yourself to sleep isn't going to work. That _never_ works—not for humans, and certainly not for a species like yours that only sleeps an hour a night."

"I'm young; sometimes I indulge with two or three hours."

"Even so, you won't fall asleep until the adrenaline wears off," Rory said. "Look… You're going to have to remain calm if you even want to get a chance of falling asleep."

The Doctor gave Rory a long look.

"Two thousand years…" the young Time Lord murmured. "…How did you do it? How did you keep sane?"

Rory thought for a moment.

"I just kept reminding myself that I wasn't doing this for myself; I was doing this for someone I cared about—and that I would do all this and more to ensure that this person made it through safely." The nurse sighed. "Right, I've gotten all the cuts disinfected; I'd like to put a bit of sticking plaster on that one behind your ear, though."

"Oh. Yes." The Doctor buttoned his shirt back up as he tilted his head to allow Rory to patch up his ear. "Rory… thank you."

"Oh, it's nothing; done this a million times."

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Oh… Well, you're welcome," Rory said. "…And we're all finished here. …If you want to try falling asleep again, I can tell them you're busy strategizing or whatever…"

"No, no; you're quite right—I shan't be able to sleep with all of these muddled thoughts, anyway," the Doctor sighed. "Besides, I don't like the idea of them strategizing without me; those foolish older selves of mine are bound to overlook something important, and we can't have that, can we?"

Rory suppressed a chuckle as they headed back towards the console room. The young Doctor glanced back at the study once more—the place where he and Jamie had spent countless hours over the last several years.

The important thing was, of course, that Jamie was alive now—and strong enough and concerned enough to find ways to contact him.

_I _will_ find you, Jamie. Just hold on_.

As Rory said, he wasn't in this fight for himself. And, thankfully, he wasn't in this fight alone, either.


End file.
